Cinderphella: A Phairytale
by Micheala Goldsworthy
Summary: Daniel Howell wants to go to the ball. He want to go and meet Prince Phillip but what will happen when they meet for the first time? Will it be love at first sight? Kinda based on Cinderella obviously, no warnings it's just fluffy! :D


Once upon a time there was a family and their name was Howell. There was a mother and a father and a son named Daniel.

Tragedy struck the young family as the father died of pneumonia early in Daniel's life.

Daniel and his mother lived happily by themselves before a man appeared in his life.

Not too long after his mother married the man and brought along his daughter Adrienne.

They lived together in peace and harmony until his mother became pregnant. Many months later she was to give birth to a healthy baby, but neither mum nor baby made it leaving Daniel in the care of his new stepfather.

His stepfather treated him terribly without his mum's guidance, eventually becoming a slave to both him and Adrienne.

And that's where the story begins…

* * *

"Adrienne I can't seem to find my suit, have you seen it?" Daniel yelled. Although he preferred to be called Dan, but his family insisted on using his full name.

"But why on earth would you need that?" Adrienne sneered, leaning against the doorway.

"Well maybe you forgot but Prince Phillip is having a huge masquerade ball at the palace and I was invited."

"No, all the ladies of the kingdom are invited to come. The gentlemen are only there so that the girls who don't get chosen by the handsome prince have someone to go home with tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your younger sister is going to be the queen someday. And that you aren't going tonight, papa already said so."

"Why? Because daddy's little angel is scared the prince's sexuality is going to suddenly change and he will date her queer older stepbrother?"

"Or the prince will see your face and vomit, anyway your suit was old anyway so papa and I sold it for scrap fabric to get my gown made."

"No! But my mum made that for my dad, it was a family heirloom. You heartless wench!" Dan said, tears stinging his eyes as he lunged at Adrienne.

Adrienne squealed before slamming the door shut, causing Dan to bump his head into the closed door.

Dan curled up in a ball and started crying. As if anything else could go wrong.

* * *

"Phillip Lester!" Screamed an oh so familiar voice.

"What is it Peej?" Prince Phillip laughed before continuing his quest through the castle's forbidden areas.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" PJ, Prince Phillip's footman said rolling his eyes. "And on another note the queen will not be pleased to hear her darling son broke the rules."

"I just want to see this magical ballroom that we're using tonight."

"You'll see this evening, if you would please follow me back to your bedroom so we could begin dressing for the evening. Your mum has your new suit laying out in your chamber."

"Peej," the prince, who preferred people just called him Phil rather than Prince Phillip, said with an obvious whining tone in his voice.

"Phillip you have to get dressed, guests will be arriving in only a few hours."

"Let them arrive I would much rather stay in my tight trousers and this shirt than get all fancy and dressed up."

Phil trudged back down the hallway and up the grand staircase into his chamber bedroom. PJ followed him and began to undress him, not realizing that Phil had dressed himself this morning and had decided on a naughty bit of attire underneath his trousers.

"Prince Phillip!" PJ almost screamed.

Phil blushed before pulling on his new suit trousers.

"Don't tell mum please, I got these with Chris and they just make my trousers look better."

PJ just continued putting clothes on Phil, ignoring him and his sexy attire.

* * *

Dan continued crying in his bedroom, he knew now there wasn't even a small chance he was going to go to the ball.

He looked out the window to see Adrienne dressed in a beautiful pink gown with a matching flamingo mask as she stepped into the horse drawn carriage to bring her to the ball. Her father accompanied her, dragging along the train of her dress to keep it from touching the dirty farm ground.

Dan couldn't stand it any longer and he lay on the bed facedown and willed himself to sleep.

He woke up with a thump on the back of his head, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Well good morning sleepyhead! So you want to go to the ball tonight?" A strange woman, or maybe a man as Dan couldn't tell, dressed from head to toe in sequins and sparkles asked.

Dan simply nodded his head before she circled around him just shaking her head.

"Who….who are you?" Dan finally managed.

She stopped dead in her tracks and gave him a look as if she was offended.

"Honey don't you know? I'm your fairy dragmother of course!" She said spinning around in her sparkly heels that made Dan wince.

Dan gave her a look before she pulled him off the bed and stood him up.

"Well first honey we have to do something about this hair." She said toying with his curly brown locks.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Dan asked.

"Nothing, but won't your sister know it's you if she sees your curls?" She said sassing him before flicking her wand and tapping him on the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head before noticing his knotted curls were now stick straight and smooth. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection and liked what he saw.

"Already looking better, now hm we have to cover up those eyes…what kind of mask should we put on you?" She said tapping her finger against her wand. "I've got it!" She said before bonking his nose.

He looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful and elaborate swan mask.

"A swan?"

"Well you were the ugly duckling now you're a swan."

"Wow thanks, aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Dan sassed back.

She bonked him on the head again but nothing happened.

"If you're done now, it's time for the best part. Time to put on that freakum dress!" She yelled.

"Dress?"

"Okay suit but you're really ruining my speech honey."

"But the prince is straight I don't even have a chance."

"We'll see." She laughed before slapping his butt with her wand as a beautiful white suit fit for a prince suddenly appeared on his body.

She blew her wand as if it were smoking and smiled.

"You're ready to go, oh and as for transportation…" She trailed off as she poofed them downstairs and outside.

"My sister took the horse and carriage though." Dan said dumbfounded.

In front of him was a carriage, white as if it were matching his ensemble, and in front was a driver and a beautiful horse.

"And your fairy dragmother has a few tricks up her sleeve. Now there are a few conditions, you have until midnight before everything returns to normal. So you might want to make your impression and quickly."

Dan nodded before she pushed him inside the carriage.

"Thank you!" Dan yelled as he waved and was on his way to the castle.

* * *

"Why Prince Phillip you have the most glorious eyes," yet another desperate girl said in an attempt at flirting.

This one had blonde curls and a pink gown with a train that was absolutely ridiculous with the matching flamingo mask to match.

"Thanks, Adrienne was it?" Phil said rolling his eyes before nodding to PJ to take her away.

As the next song played and a new girl, this one with a green dress and a lizard mask, stepped forward to dance with him.

Phil was done, none of these girls were worthy of his time. He was baffled by how easily they would throw themselves at him just for a glimpse at life as a royal.

He nodded at PJ again before the girl was taken away and he walked off.

He walked to the far corner of the ballroom where his mum and dad were sitting on their thrones watching the couples dance.

"Phillip what are you doing?"

"I needed a break from the girls flinging themselves at me."

"Oh, well take a rest here." His mum said patting the seat beside her.

Suddenly the ballroom stopped, shocked at someone who had just walked in. Another late arrival, perfect.

Phil looked up at the boy, dressed all in white despite the dress code specifically forbidding it. He supposed maybe he missed the memo, or since he was of the west side of the kingdom he decided to be daring.

Phil rolled his eyes as girls flocked to him. Typical, they fling themselves at anything with a penis and a pulse.

The boy kind of pushed them away, it was rather amusing really. Phil looked up and saw PJ looking at him.

"So, anybody?"

"Not at all, but look at that boy he's pushing girls away it's hilarious."

"Rather amusing yes, but the girls?"

Phil ignored him and walked into the crowd again to find the boy who had amused him.

He pushed through girls before finding him, trying to tell a girl no.

"Girls, please leave him alone by order of the prince." Phil commanded as the girls fled to the other side of the room. "Sorry about that, they wanted to find another boy with dark hair and fringe obviously."

"H-hi…." He stammered.

"Prince Phillip Lester, although you probably already knew that. And your name was?"

The boy put out a hand in greeting, shaking with Phil. "Uh, it isn't important."

"I see, well I'll get your name before the end of the night."

"You're very handsome," Dan said, blushing bright red as he saw Phil smile.

"Why thank you, although you do look very dashing yourself. White is definitely your color. And your eyes are absolutely mesmerizing." Phil let out a small laugh before taking Dan by the hand. "Why don't we go out on the balcony? I'm sick of all these people anyway."

Dan had butterflies in his stomach as Phil pulled him outside and onto the empty balcony.

"It's beautiful tonight." Dan mused as he looked over at Phil who was entranced by the young man in front of him.

Phil hadn't felt this way before. He had knots in his stomach and his mouth was dry and he could have sworn that he hadn't been that hot inside. He heard the music from inside begin to play a little louder, hoping that maybe people would forget about him for a little while so he could get to know this boy.

Dan turned to look at him before Phil put out his hand for him again.

"May I have this dance?" Phil asked.

Dan wearily agreed as Phil bowed and got into dancing position. They waltzed outside on the balcony to the faint music until PJ peered outside.

"Prince Phillip you're needed inside!"

Phil cursed under his breath before breaking away from Dan. Dan's face fell as Phil walked away.

"Dan don't leave I'd like to have another dance!" Phil yelled as he left Dan outside and alone again.

Dan sat on the bench and waited for a few minutes before Phil came back out and he smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Never," Phil whispered as he pulled him close. "But I only have a few minutes before they come looking for me again and I wanted to do this." He said before leaning in for a kiss. Just as their lips brushed against one another the clock chimed.

Dan's eyes widened as he realized the time.

"It's midnight I have to go!" He said as he ran back into the ballroom with Phil on his trail.

He made it to the front of the castle where his carriage waited.

"But wait, I didn't catch your name!" Phil said calling after him.

"It's Daniel, I have to go now!" He called back as the carriage darted off into the night.

PJ stepped behind him and gave him a questioning look.

"Find someone special?" He asked.

"I think I did…" Phil whispered as he turned back toward the ballroom.

* * *

A week passed before news travelled around the kingdom of the mysterious person the prince had fallen for that night.

Dan had returned to his everyday norm, to service his stepsister and stepfather's every whim.

As Dan was doing dishes from the evening he heard a knock at the door. He went to go answer it before Adrienne screeched from the other side of the house that she would. Dan turned back into the kitchen as Adrienne opened the door.

"Good afternoon m'dear," a gentle but familiar voice said as Adrienne curtsied.

"To what do we owe the pleasure your majesty?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"I'm on a search for someone I met last week, do you mind bringing all the young adults in the house here?"

"Oh it's just me!" Adrienne said invading the prince's personal space.

"Oh," Phil said as his face fell again. "I've checked the entire kingdom…but no one has those same eyes."

"What eyes, mine are beautiful and brown." Adrienne said as PJ pushed her away.

Dan stepped out of the kitchen and dried his hands on the towel near the entryway.

"What's all the commotion?" He asked as his eyes widened at their company.

"I thought you said you were the only young adult here?" Phil asked.

"Well this is my stepbrother but he's a peasant and he didn't even go to the ball."

"Actually I did, good afternoon Prince Phillip." Dan bowed as Phil looked closer at him.

Phil looked into those eyes, the deepest swirls of chocolate brown he'd ever seen before. He saw that little sparkle behind them that matched his adorable personality.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

Adrienne's face turned into a snarl as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan quickly before planting a kiss on Dan's shocked lips.

"We've searched the entire kingdom for you." PJ said as Adrienne huffed off.

"I'm glad you found me, I thought you'd forgotten me again." Dan blushed repeating his earlier words.

"Never," Phil said running his fingers through Dan's curls. He kissed him again before pulling away.

"Pack your bags, and if you have any family you care to take feel free to invite them too. There will be a wedding and it will be soon!" Phil said taking Dan's hand in his.

* * *

Weeks passed as Phil and Dan lived together in the castle, passing time before the wedding Phil had ordered immediately.

Dan dressed in his chamber on the opposite side of the castle from Phil, he'd asked for no footman.

As he pulled the last piece of his new royal suit on a dust of glitter appeared as his fairy dragmother popped out of nowhere.

"Honey what did I tell you?" She said smiling and giving him a once over. "White really does suit you."

"Thank you so much," Dan beamed before embracing her.

"No need to thank me child, it's all in a day's work." She said as she poofed out of the room.

Phil walked in the room to visit him one last time before they were to wed.

"I love you so much Prince Dan, thank you for waltzing into my life." He joked.

"I love you too Prince Phil." He smiled before pressing his lips to Phil's in a kiss. They pulled away and just hugged for a moment before walking out of the doors to the chamber and to the wedding area.

A few hours later and Dan and Phil were married, to be together forever and that's no fairy tale.

* * *

**So what did you think? I fell in love with this story idea after a weird discussion with Jovie (if you follow me on Twitter you know all those conversations are weird) about how Disney should do a story of two princes...and bam here you have it! So uh, I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will have a new chapter of Was It Only Just a Dream? out in the next week or so! :D Thanks so much and don't forget to review please!**


End file.
